


Why can't we have each other

by stargazinggirl773



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Incest, M/M, Nightmares, TOO MUCH, but Dean hates himself for loving his brother, nothing happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazinggirl773/pseuds/stargazinggirl773
Summary: Dean has a nightmare, and Sam tells his brother to come sleep in his bed.  Both are unaware of the feelings that the other shares.





	Why can't we have each other

**Author's Note:**

> First supernatural fanfic, takes place during season one, when both are still very young

Dean’s moss green eyes searched wildly for his brother in the dark, his heart still beating wildly as he recovered from his nightmare, and spotted Sam’s outline in the moonlight filtering in through the motel’s window.

He quietly breathed out a sigh of relief, turning to lay on his back once again and stare up at the low ceiling of their room.  

His sheets were soaked with sweat, and he uncomfortably kicked them off so that chilly night air could cool him.  

It had been a year since Dean had shown up knocking on Sam’s doorstep. A year since his brother’s girlfriend Jess had died.  A year since he had realized ‘fuck, my brother’s still as hot as ever’, and that he still loved him, before he had smothered those feelings into a deep, dark corner, refusing to acknowledge them.

Sam was his brother, but that little nugget of information didn’t stop Dean’s heart from panging in longing for him.  If anything, those long, five years apart had only made Dean want Sam more, and being in constant, close company had nearly drove Dean insane: beautiful, hazel ‘puppy dog’ eyes so close, large and strong and gentle hands, his intellectual mind, his white smile, his laugh.  

They had to find their dad soon, or Dean would lose it, and lose Sam.  

He inherently knew what John would say, how disappointed he would be, disgusted.

‘Incest’, ‘incest’, ‘incest’, his mind kept chanting, while his treacherous heart constantly displayed images of Sam sprawled comfortably in the impala, his shirt riding up to reveal his muscled stomach, or leaning over a book or his laptop, in full ‘Stanford’ mode.

Dean exhaled shakily, and realized that he was shivering in the coolness of the night.

“Dean?” Sam’s voice was gruff and confused as he began to wake up, heavy lidded eyes slowly searching out for his brother. 

“Yeah, Sammy?” 

“Why are you shivering?” Sam asked, as several brown locks of hair fell in front of his concerned eyes.

Dean inhaled. “Well you see Sam, when your body temperature increases, its natural response is to send out negative feedback in-”

Dean could practically hear Sam roll his eyes, and he grinned slightly.

“Shut up, man.” he sighed.

A comfortable silence fell over them, before Sam’s eyes adjusted and he saw the sheets that Dean had kicked off the bed, and the light sheen of sweat on his brother’s skin.  

Dean could hear the ruffling of blankets as his brother sat up fully, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands.

“Come on, dude, we’ve gotta go interview those men tomorrow… just sleep here.” Sam suggested, a little shakily.

Dean didn’t notice that his brother’s heart was beating wildly, and he opened his mouth to respond, most likely a rejection combined with a snide, sarcastic comment like ‘ _ no homo’. _

The taller brother’s eyes narrowed, light green in the silver rays of moonlight, before interrupting Dean.

“It’s just one night, Dean, I’m not insulting your manhood or whatever… Look it’s a king sized bed, and I don’t want you grouching around all day and scaring off our leads.

Dean growled even as his pulse increased.

After rolling his eyes at his brother’s imploring gaze, he made a show of sighing loudly, sitting up and swinging his legs off the crappy bed slowly, before walking around to the other side of his brother and climbing in the bed.  

Even with more than half a foot between them, Sam still radiated warmth, and after Dean listened to his slowing breathes and he was sure that his brother had fallen asleep, he allowed himself to close his eyes and drift off, comforted by his brother’s familiar presence behind him, and dreaming of all the possibilities that could be...but never would be. 

 

In the golden light of the rising sun, Dean shifted in his sleep, unconsciously drawing closer to the warmth emanating from his brother, his head pillowed on Sam’s broad, firm chest. His younger brother was caught in the place between sleep and wakefulness, and he unknowingly tightened his arms around Dean, drawing him closer, and sighing gently in his sleep when he knew that his brother was safe, and near. 


End file.
